


Protectors

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Demons and Curses [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But I don't remember what I decided she is, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Oops, Pidge isn't human either, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shapeshifter Hunk (Voltron), Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: When Lance is hurt at a party, it's a good thing he has so many people looking out for him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Demons and Curses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not rewrite this concept to make for a longer fic. I've never attempted anything longer than 1500 words, but this one feels like it could absolutely be longer. Let me know what you think!

Shiro sprung from the couch, instantly overcome with an overwhelming urge to throw up. He rushed to the nearest bathroom, focused on his need to rid himself of the roiling in his gut, but was foiled by his boyfriend, who was already leaning over the toilet. Talking hurt, but Shiro managed.

“What the hell is this?” Keith shook his head, turning after a moment to speak with Shiro, but he had already fled to their other bathroom. Really, though, Shiro had a point. There wasn’t much that could knock down a demon like that. The last time he remembered it happening was whenever they accidentally…

“SHIRO!” Keith stumbled to his feet, weak and shaky. “Where the hell is Lance?!”

There was a silence before Keith heard a clamber, the slamming of a door, frantic steps coming from their bedroom. Keith launched himself in the same direction he knew Shiro was taking, and, sure enough, they met each other in front of Lance’s door. Shiro hesitated before he gently nudged it open to expose the emptiness behind it. Keith checked his phone. It was after 11, way later than Lance usually tried to stay out when he had a major test in the morning.

They’d spent all day studying for the midterms they had the next day.

“I thought he went out with Pidge and Hunk?” Shiro broke Keith out of his quickly-growing-frantic thoughts.

Keith bit his lip. “They’d be able to take care of him and make sure Haggar and her witches stay away from him, right? I mean, it took us so long to figure out what was happening to him…”

They made eye contact, their concern mirroring the other’s. Shiro sighed, “Well, he is still extraordinarily clumsy; I’m sure that’s all it was…” But he sounded unsure, and they both knew that probably wasn’t what had happened. Keith groaned. 

The next fifteen minutes were some of the worst Keith had ever experienced. They spent most of it on their phones, desperately calling and texting Hunk, Pidge, and Lance himself. With each vacant ring, they found themselves tensing more and more. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before they heard shuffling at the door, and they both flung themselves in that direction. Though somehow Shiro managed to “fling” himself much more slowly and carefully. Keith didn’t give a fuck. He was going to find their human.

Upon reaching the door, Keith barely even paused before he swung it open, both shocked and unsurprised to find Lance cradled carefully in Hunk’s sure arms. “What happened?” he demanded, rushing to relieve Hunk of the precious weight.

“Someone spiked his drink.” Pidge’s grim reply, coupled with flashing eyes, made Shiro’s tail lash from its bindings, black smoke swirling around his hands.

“Nothing happened to him,” Hunk rushed. 

Shiro stared incredulously. “Are you kidding me? He can’t even focus on what we’re saying right now!”

Hunk winced. Pidge didn’t even blink, the stupid little gremlin. Her second set of eyes opened, making the stare down twice as intense. “But he’s safe, he’s whole, and nobody hurt him. He’s home now, and you and Keith are going to take care of him. Right?”

Keith bristled at the challenge. “I’d like to see someone try and stop us!” As he turned to whisk Lance upstairs, Hunk stopped him. 

“Keith… take care of him, all right? He’s important to me.”

A solemn nod. “Hunk, I would die again before I let anything happen to Lance, I swear to you.” A whisper of black smoke rose from his mouth at the words, and Shiro shook his head. “Keith, you are lucky demons aren’t actually bound to their promises, you moron.”

Keith gasped indignantly, though they could all hear the laughter hiding in his voice when he responded,   
“Take that back, you fluffy wombat! I would absolutely die for Lance, and you can’t stop me!”

Hunk’s giggles were cut off when Lance began to stir, whimpering lightly in protest at… something. Keith had no idea. He shot Shiro a panicked look.

“All right, Hunk, Pidge. Thank you for bringing him back. We’ll have him call you tomorrow to let you know how everything turned out, don’t worry. For now, we need to get him taken care of.” And with a quick round of goodbyes, their friends saw themselves out while Shiro turned to his boys. And yes. They were his boys. Even if 50% of them didn’t know they were, Shiro would be blessed before he would let anyone hurt either of them. He put a hand on Keith’s lower back, guiding him and their lovely boy to their room, where they could easily keep an eye on Lance and make sure he recovers from whatever drug he had been given. Nothing else mattered.

They had a human to take care of.


End file.
